This invention relates to a planar array of hollow, curved, alternately interleaved profile elements for separating condensable portions of a gaseous flow.
In many fields it is absolutely necessary to separate moist components or entrained particles from a mixture of air, steam, vapor, mist or the like in such a manner that the gaseous carrier can be re-used.
In damp working rooms, vapors very often arise with aromatic parts or with fat particles entrained in a vapor phase. Very often intensive odors stick to such rooms due to these components, and the problem to be solved is to separate these components in order to free the rooms from odors or to make available again the air in which the particles are contained.
It is known to precipitate steam or gas mixtures or condensable components contained in the air on sheetlike structures and thus to separate them. On the surface, the precipitation forms a layer which reduces the condensation effect during operation, and in most cases complicated steps are required in order to remove this surface layer. These disadvantages are overcome by the invention.